Zak Saturday
"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones..." -Zak Saturday Zak Saturday is the 11-year-old son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. A product of his environment, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found (specifically he was conceived shortly before the discovery). Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent (which later turns out to be something more). Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride that his power is only affective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul'kulu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy or inside the Antarctic Cryptid, but after he uses his power at a mystical hot spot, is drained. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in "Kur Rising". He is of mixed-race heritage (having a black father and a white mother) and has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and Caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. Zak cares deeply for his cryptid pets and even refer to them as his brothers and sisters. This corresponds to his bond with cryptids. Zak also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in "The Vengeance of Hibagon" and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in "Black Monday". During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, Zak was able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slammed Zon to the ground, while in the second episode, The Kur Stone:Part Two, no one was a physical match for her. Zak has also fused with his brothers because of a machine created by former workers in a lab on Honey Island. Because of this, he temporarily gain Fiskerton and Komodo's abilities. This version of Zak has trouble thinking because of multiple brains. After this experience Zak says that the three of them have gotten even closer and are now "DNA brothers." The machine was later destroyed by the Saturdays In "The Kur Guardian", he and Doyle help Fiskerton find out more abut his Lemurian heritage because Zak is the only one Fisk trusts (Doyle only knows because he was there when he found out). In "Shadows of Lemuria", Zak found out Fisk was making trident-like shapes. Fiskerton told Zak he kept it secret because he was "scared for him." Later, when he was sleeping, Argost planted a Neural Parasite on Fiskerton. Zak uses his mighty cryptid powers to help him resist. Fisk tears the house apart to create a divining rod that will tell where Kur will be revealed-which will be in Antartica. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, pirior to "Kur Rising", he was a fan of his show Weird World, and kept episodes on the main computer. In the season two finale, Zak and his family reach Antarctica. Unfortunately for them, Argost has also reached there and awakened the creature which is believed to be Kur. Argost managed to get to the beast's brain and control in from within. Zak then gets the idea to also enter the cryptid's body and fight Argost for control of "Kur". His parents give him their weapons so he could have as much power as possible in the battle. Fiskerton follows Zak inside and aids him in the fight. Zak taps into his full power to defeat Argost and knock the Antarctic Cryptid unconscious. Doyle then uses the Kur-sensing artifact to confirm what they just defeated is Kur; Although, ones Zak and Fiskerton are expelled from the body, the artifact was actually sensing Zak's presence. Everyone, including Zak, is shocked by this. For awhile is was believed that if Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season two finale "Kur Rising", after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing artifact Doyle was repairing glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's. The show's creator, Jay Stephens has revealed that Zak is Kur reincarnated. Voiced by: Lerner Sam Lerner Notable Equipment * The Hand of Tsul'kulu - Also known as "The Claw." *The Fang (temporarily) *Battle Glove (temporarily) *Tibetan Fire Sword (temporarily) *Cortex Disruptor(s) (temporarily) Family *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell Doppelganger *Zak Monday Crushes ---- Wadi: '''Zak's first hinted crush who was first seen in "Eterno" but no direct evidence was shown until "Curse of the Stolen Tiger". After Zak's bad luck mistakes lands everyone in one of Shoji Fuzen's jail cells, his parent assume that he was just trying to impress Wadi. Although Zak denies it multiple times, at the end of the episode Wadi says "Too bad you're kind of cute". This catches everyone's attention and makes Zak smile. Doyle then sarcastically stats "Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there". '''Abbey Grey: Zak's old babysitter who also specializes on ancient civilization. In "Food of the Giants", Zak was jealous that Abbey was paying so much attention to Doyle, and mainly the fact that Doyle was her boyfriend instead of himself. Zak was unintentionally insulted by Doyle later, when he tried to help Zak get over Abbey he said that "Zak your eleven, Fisk was bigger competition". After Abbey trapped them and reveals that she is Van Rook's new apprentice, both Zak and Doyle were crushed. Zak also mentions "We could have been something", she rejected him laminating the fact that he was only 11, Zak tried to rephrase it saying maybe in an alternate universe where he was 10 years older, which she did admit that they could have been something in that world. In the end, Doyle was going to leave again but Zak stops him and says that that they are a family now. This convinces Doyle to stay and, as of now, they both plan to get revenge on Abbey. Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Naga herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Drew once said to Doyle that the relic was full of dark magic, it would twist the personality of its user ( or the one it efects( i.e Kur)), or Rani Naga could have taken control of the ancient Kur because it was a serpent or a Dragon. Trivia *Zak is Kur's reincanation since the Kur Sensing Artifact glows brightly at him in Kur Rising. *If Fiskerton must stop Kur, he must stop Zak- his "brother". *At the beginning of "Kur Rising" a symbol that appears to be the lettter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end but this time appearing in Zak's eye. *V.V Argost has been trying to kill Zak in other words Kur, many times, he is actually being trying to kill the cryptid/person he wants the most! Quotes *"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones." -Zak Saturday *"We could have been something." -Zak Saturday to Abbey Grey *"I am not in love with Wadi!" -Zak Saturday *"I can't believe I used to watch your TV show." -Zak Saturday to V.V Argost *"Why does everything cool try to kill me?!" -Zak Saturday Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Comic book storise Cryptid